For aircraft in general, many types of thermal management arrangements are known.
On the one hand, many types of aircraft and/or aircraft mission profiles are relatively simple, for example light aircraft with piston-powered propellers flying at low speeds at low altitude, and the thermal management arrangements may accordingly be relatively undemanding, e.g. use of simple ram air may suffice.
On the other hand, many other types of aircraft and/or aircraft mission profiles have highly demanding thermal management requirements, but factors such as the cost and complexity of those aircraft, and/or the high availability of fuel driven power during flight, make providing correspondingly complex and expensive (in terms of money or power consumption) thermal management arrangements practicable. For example, in jet-powered aircraft it is practicable to provide significant electrical power for heating and it is also practicable to use bleed power from the jet engines to provide heating or (when cooling is required) power to drive a conventional air conditioning system.
One specific type of aircraft with an associated mission profile is a turboprop-powered Medium Altitude Long Endurance (MALE) aircraft. Typically, a turboprop-powered MALE aircraft may carry out flights of long duration, e.g. more than 12 hours or even more than 24 hours or even more than 36 hours, and for example may fly at relatively high altitudes of between 30,000 and 50,000 feet (i.e. high compared to other known light aircraft) where there are lower temperatures, and may be a relatively cheap or simple aircraft. Also, a turboprop-powered MALE aircraft may be required to operate in areas of high temperature at ground level (e.g. up to 55° C.) and at low altitudes during take-off and approach.